1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw driver, and more particularly to a ratchet screw driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screw drivers comprise a driving shaft engaged in a handle for driving fasteners. A number of ratchet mechanisms are engaged in the handle for allowing the driving shaft to be rotated in an active direction and to be rotated freely in the opposite direction. However, the ratchet mechanism includes a complicated configuration. In addition, the tool bits may not be received in the handle in which the ratchet mechanism is engaged therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw drivers.